A la fin des chemins
by jenesuisplusla
Summary: Enfin Hokage, mais finalement...


Pour un concours, une des épreuves était d'écrire une fanfiction, je suis pas tombé sur mon sujet favori: Naruto xD mais bon. Il fallait décrire la fin de l'histoire, où Naruto est (enfin) Hokage. Bonne lecture.

Disclaimers: Tout appartient à Kishimoto (mais qui voudrait d'un nabot surexcité, d'un moche-gosse ténébreux ou d'une cruche à poil roses ? Bon je ne dis pas non à Kakashi ni au prairing hikaTema mais c't une autre histoire ça :3)

------------------

« Entretenons la flamme de la volonté, qu'elle embrase les cœurs, et bientôt dans l'un d'eux, elle brûlera puissamment, éblouissante. Son feu éclairera et protégera notre village, un jour, il sera Hokage… », et il y avait cru, plus qu'à toutes les autres choses. Il s'était persuadé que malgré toutes ses lacunes, malgré toutes les difficultés, il réussirait grâce à son endurance, sa motivation sans faille. Et il ne s'était pas trompé, il l'avait fait, même s'il avait dû, pour cela, plusieurs fois souffrir au point d'envier le sort des morts, même s'il avait dû tuer.

Il se souviendra toujours du premier homme qu'il a assassiné, il a longtemps haït cette mission, parce qu'il se rappelle parfaitement de toutes les impressions qu'il a ressenti à ce moment là, la peur, la souffrance, le dégoût envers lui-même…

Et il se souvient du sang qui se mêlait à la sueur sur son visage, et il se souvient du corps lacéré de son ennemi, affalé sur le sol, il se souvient aussi des rideaux, du lit et de la table de nuit tachés du liquide rouge sombre, et il se souvient que cette nuit, le sang n'avait vraiment pas le même goût.

Il n'oubliera pas non plus qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, plus tard, de tuer Sasuke, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour empêcher Orochimaru de devenir encore, toujours plus fort. Il sait qu'il aurait préféré que se soit lui qui meure, et même si il n'a pas eu cette chance là, il aurait aimé que Sasuke soit la première personne qu'il tue, parce que sa souffrance lui aurait peut-être alors semblé assez grande. Oui, il n'a pas eu l'impression de souffrir assez, il aurait dû être plus triste, bien plus triste, il aurait dû avoir envie de se lacérer les membres à coups de kunai, il aurait dû vouloir mourir encore plus qu'il n'en a eu envie. Et il revoie chaque nuit le corps de son défunt rival s'envoler dans les airs avant de se fracasser contre un pilier, suite à son attaque, il entends le bruit de sa colonne vertébrale qui se brise, et Sasuke ne se relève pas, et ses hurlements de tristesse se mêlent à ceux de rage d'Orochimaru, et il veut oublier, sans pour autant essayer car ce serait encore plus triste et plus horrible de repousser le visage de son meilleur ami et rival au plus profond de son esprit.

Et pendant que les années passaient, que les ennemis changeaient, la stèle des morts au combat se remplissait à chaque fois de nouveaux noms, et il a vite compris pourquoi Kakashi était si souvent en retard, il a vite compris qu'utiliser son sharingan ne lui causait pas que des souffrances physiques.

Et il aurait voulu qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour écrire de nouveaux noms sur cette horrible pierre sombre, parce que c'était trop dur de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié le visage de ses amis. Et malgré ses prières et ses pleurs, malgré les nouvelles lettres qui se gravaient peu à peu dessus, il y avait toujours de la place, énormément de place pour chacun des ninjas du village sur ce sinistre rocher.

Mais sans s'arrêter il continuait, devenait de plus en plus fort et prenait de plus en plus de chakra dans les réserves de Kyubi. Il se demande encore comment il a fait pour ne pas tout utiliser, malgré tous ces combats contre les différents pays et toutes ces organisations plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Afin de montrer à tous qu'il avait la force et l'envie de protéger le village, qu'il ne laisserait rien tomber, qu'il deviendrait Hokage, il avait travaillé dur pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques, combler ses lacunes. Des nuits et des nuits à essayer encore et encore la même attaque, ne progressant que très lentement, pas à pas vers son but.

Il a eu des élèves aussi, un certain nombre à l'académie puis, plus tard, un groupe de trois.

Et même s'il aimait sincèrement ses élèves il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un arrière goût horriblement amer lorsqu'il les voyait si unis, et encore plus quand il les a vu partir, Et même s'il aimait tous ses anciens élèves de tout son cœur il n'a pas pu empêcher la mort de beaucoup d'entre eux, sans compter que certains furent gravement blessés, que d'autres abandonnèrent la voie du shinobi. Il n'a rien pu dire, n'a rien pu faire pour empêcher ces disparition, parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de sauver ceux qui sont morts, parce qu'ils n'avait pas le droit de retenir ceux qui ne pouvaient plus supporter tous ces combats.

Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il a eu, lui aussi, envie d'abandonner. Mais qu'il se persuadait qu'il fallait continuer parce qu'il pouvait y arriver et que ce serait stupide, après toutes les souffrances qu'il a causées, d'arrêter. Dans un sens il n'avait pas eu tort.

Et il continue de regarder cette montagne où sont gravés leurs visages, il continue de se demander s'ils étaient fiers de ce qu'ils avaient apportés au village, s'ils savaient qu'un jour cela arriverait, que ce serait la fin. Il ne veut pas y croire, il ne veut pas qu'on continue de lui répéter que l'ère des shinobis est terminée, que la mécanique et la science l'ont dépassé…

Bien sûr, il restera quelques shinobis, mais leurs services sont si coûteux, et être ninja n'est plus la même chose qu'auparavant, on pourrait maintenant simplement les nommer « assassin ».

Il contemple toujours ce village mort, trop éloigné des autres cités, trop enfoncé dans la forêt, « comment le commerce aurait pu être possible ? », lui avait-on demandé. Et si on ne peut rien défricher, à quoi servent donc ces arbres ? A protéger, ils ont servi à protéger, mais c'est fini maintenant. La forêt de Konoha n'a plus aucun sens, et toutes les larmes du monde n'y changeront rien.

Abandonné par son peuple, le roi ne peut que contempler, lassé, les restes de son royaume. Et peut importe combien on entretient sa flamme, peut importe à quel point elle éclaire et protège les autres, elle finira toujours par s'éteindre, misérablement.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, il sait que sans ce rêve il n'aurait pu être aussi heureux qu'il l'a été, mais une fois achevé, il a ressenti un vide profond et inexplicable, parce qu'il ne savait plus quelle serait sa raison de vivre à partir du lendemain, et parce que tout lui a échappé peu à peu.

Ainsi, Naruto Uzumaki, sixième et dernier Hokage de Konoha resta devant son royaume déchu, laissant ses amers souvenirs ressurgir et contemplant le soleil descendre peu à peu dans le ciel, il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que le vent s'arrête de souffler et que son cœur se soit finalement arrêté.


End file.
